


Happy

by slashyrogue



Series: Things to Tell Your Boyfriend [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning they each shared a new thing about the other that they had not known previously before sharing a bed and a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Every morning they each shared a new thing about the other that they had not known previously before sharing a bed and a home. 

Today Hannibal’s was, “You chew on your pillow.” 

Will scoffed, shaking his head as he rolled onto his side. “Liar. I don’t…” 

Hannibal pulled the pillow out from under Will’s head and held it up, a telltale damp spot hard to miss. 

Will glared. “You grind your teeth.” 

Hannibal frowned, “I do no such thing, Will,” he sat up and started to turn, “You are now only grasping at…” 

Will grabbed his arm, pulling Hannibal back onto the bed ungracefully and staring down at him where he lay. “I can record it at night if you want me to, but you’d probably say it’s fake. Video?” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “You fold your clothes incorrectly, the left arm should go…” 

Will shook his head, “Un uh,” he put his hand over Hannibal’s mouth, “One per day, and I quote, ‘It will be a positive relationship building exercise that will bring us closer together.’ I feel like so far all we’ve done is list the annoying shit we know now that we didn’t before.” 

Hannibal moved his hand off, “Would you like me to give a positive one?” 

Will looked away even as Hannibal entwined their fingers, “If you can think of one.” 

“Your hideous aftershave is not as hideous as I once assumed.” 

Will laughed, trying to take his hand back but Hannibal held on. “Oh gee, thanks.”

Hannibal smiled, sitting up and turning while never letting go as he moved in closer. Will’s foot touched his own as they sat with their legs folded into each other, “Not positive?” 

Will’s grin was sly, “Getting there,” he leaned in close to Hannibal’s mouth, their lips hovering, “You don’t wear underwear all the time.” 

Hannibal ran his hand over Will’s chest, “That is only a recent development.” 

Will nuzzled his cheek, “You also like to snuggle.” 

Hannibal’s fingers found a nipple and Will hissed, kissing his neck. “As do you.” 

“You enjoy getting blood on your hands, and I think secretly wish you didn’t have to wear gloves when we hunt.”

Hannibal’s nail pressed into Will’s pectoral, making him groan, “You knew that already, before this.” 

He moved his hands up to Will’s shoulders and pushed his head up, their mouths close enough that Hannibal could feel Will’s breath on his lips. “You look beautiful when you orgasm.” 

Will’s cheeks reddened and he pressed a soft kiss to Hannibal’s mouth. “So do you.” 

“You also do not know how to properly dispose of a condom.” 

Will laughed, biting his chin, “Fuck you, I do too.” 

“The amount of times I have had to properly clean the…” 

Will put a hand over his mouth. “Positive, Doctor. Not negative. Also I believe we’ve used up our one a day quota for the week by now.” 

Hannibal’s tongue flicked against his palm and Will pushed down harder.

“My turn,” Will mumbled, “Your mouth curls sometimes when you get excited, angry, happy, or even tired,” he laughed, “Like an angry cat.” 

Hannibal pushed his hand away, “It does…” 

“THERE! LIKE THAT!” 

Hannibal’s eyes narrowed. “Positive, Will.” 

Will smiled. “That WAS positive! I think it’s cute!” 

Hannibal leaned in and whispered, “I think I have one.” 

Will swallowed, “Positive?” 

He nodded, pressing a kiss to Will’s mouth before pulling away. 

“You make me happier than I have ever been.” 

Will’s hands came to his cheeks, his smile soft. “Yeah, I think that one works for me too.”


End file.
